The Story of When Dudley Met Draco
by KrAzYkEwLgUrL
Summary: Draco and Dudley are both sent to Camp Friendship. Harry is their counselor. What will happen when they are forced to share a cabin? What tragedys will strike? Well read to find out!


Well I just felt like starting this one.  I don't know how it will turn out but I just thought the idea was kind of funny.  Also the characters will be unpredictable and not like themselves sometimes.  

Dudley was sitting on his camp bed chucking his cousin's objects or his own old stuff at the wall.  He was at Camp Friendship.  Even the name was extremely stupid in his opinion.  Camp Friendship was a summer camp for teenagers that seemed to have trouble not bullying people.

That wasn't the worst part about this already horrible camp.  It was a freak camp!  Well that's what Dudley liked to call it.  If it had been someone else it would be known as a witch and wizard camp.  The other person that he would be sharing the cabin with besides his "counselor" would be a wizard.

The whole thing had started when the Dursley parents had found him punching some kid from their street.  His parents had been outraged that their "sweet Dudums" would do something so cruel. 

In some perfect timing Harry Potter (in Dudley's words "the cousin who should never have been born for more reasons than one") asked Vernon and Petunia if he could volunteer at this camp for bullies with his friends.  Harry's aunt and uncle pressed Harry for details on the camp until they made a decision.

Harry could work at this camp and Dudley would be forced to go to the camp as punishment.  In some more bad luck it turned out that even though Harry and Dudley were the same age, Harry would be his counselor.  Since Harry was working with the "Beyond Bad" bullies, only two people were going to be in this cabin.  

Dudley was muttering to himself about the lack of TVs and computers in the room when suddenly the other camper walked in.  He was blond haired and looked just as unhappy as Dudley on being at this camp.  Then the boy spotted Harry and groaned.  Blondie (as Dudley decided to call him) looked up at the sky and said "What have I done so wrong in life to share a cabin with Potter and some fat guy?"

Draco was steaming with anger at his father.  Lucius Malfoy had no right to condemn him to this torture!  Sure he had been shocked when his father had publicly insulted Voldemort to his face during a killing, but now he was sure Lucius had gone crazy.  After Voldemort had been insulted, he was taken to Azkaban until he had a trial.  Draco thought that whoever decided Voldemort needed a trial was just as crazy as his father.  Everyone knew Voldemort would escape and all the killings would just keep on coming.

After that, his father had said the teachers were complaining about him being a "distraction to the class" and a "altogether unpleasant bully."  Draco could not believe the teachers would say that about him.  He only bullied Potter and his friends.  Okay maybe he bullied all Gryffindors.  Draco had taken it hard when he realized he bullied Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too.  That made the whole school besides the Slytherins and even then he could remember an incident with a few Slytherin first years that refused to bow down to him…  

So then his crazy father told him that he would be going to a place that would stop his bullying.  Now here he was at camp Friendship just about to meet his cabin mate and counselor.

In Draco walked putting on an unhappy face to show whoever was in there that it wasn't his choice to be here.  Draco looked around the small room to see his most likely smiling counselor when he saw who it was.  He groaned very loudly seeing Harry Potter and this extremely fat guy throwing ugly socks and clothes at the wall.

Draco looked up at the sky even though he was not at all religious and said "What have I done wrong in life to share a cabin with Potter and some fat guy?"  Draco knew right then this was going to be a very long summer, but he had no idea just how much would go wrong.

Dudley was quite offended.  Sure he didn't mind being called overweight or chubby but wasn't fat going a bit too far?  I mean he only weighed 500 pounds!  His parents had always told him he was just a growing boy.

Dudley stood up to yell at Blondie.  "You come stomping in here and immediately think you can call me fat!  I don't even know your name!  You really do fit the stupid blond description!  I always thought that was only girls!  Go insult other people but never insult Dudley Dursley! You seem to think no one ever cares when you insult them and you are very wrong!"  Dudley screamed all of this so loud that the cabin began to shake.

Blondie looked at Dudley weirdly.  "Well the fact is Dudley Dursley, people may care when I insult them but I don't really care that they do.  You see I am Draco Malfoy and as Potter over there could tell you, I make it my job to insult people.  You will be no exception."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Wow I've dreamed of this day ever since I was eleven.  The day my worst enemy from school and my worst enemy from the summer actually meet."  Then Harry began to introduce them.  "Dudley, that boy is Draco Malfoy, the evil monster who has tried to make my school life miserable.  Of course he never succeeds.  Malfoy, that is my cousin Dudley Dursley who thinks he has a humongous effect on my life when he is only a fat boy who I annoy all the time."  Harry put stress on the word "fat" making it ten times worse for Dudley. 

Harry began again.  "I don't think I should tell Malfoy about your little pig incident Dudley," Dudley shook his head frantically "or your bouncing ferret act Malfoy.  Right?"  Malfoy had to control himself quite a lot not to scream "nooooooooooooooooo…" at the top of his lungs.  

Harry went on looking at the two boys' terrified faces.  "I am Harry Potter, even though you both know that, and I am also your counselor."  Harry watched the news sink in and Malfoy's face turn from upset to extremely mad.  Malfoy's face was even turning purple.  "You, you, you… counselor!!!!!!!"  Malfoy screamed this as he tried to insult Harry until he found there was nothing to insult him for.  Malfoy vented his anger out on his pillow that screamed, "I tried to convince that house elf into not packing me but no, that creature just had to decide I was the pillow that had to be packed!"

This stopped Malfoy for a few seconds.  Then Malfoy got into an argument with the pillow.  Dudley screamed for quiet because he needed to write a letter to his parents.  Then chaos broke out.  When Malfoy did not listen to Dudley, he threw a fit and smashed Malfoy's pillow against the wall.

Then the pillow started yelling at Dudley who was already arguing with Malfoy.  Yet the pillow was still screaming at Malfoy too.  Harry could only hear snippets of arguments.

"Why did you throw me against that wall?  It hurts!!!!!"

"It's all Potter's fault!  He was the one that became counselor!"

"I don't enjoy being punched in the stomach, face and everywhere else!  I knew you would turn on me!  Even though when you were ten you promised me I was your best friend ever!  Then you went to Hogwarts!"

"I need to write a letter to my parents!  They must be worried!  I've been gone for a whole three hours!  At boarding school they visited me every day!  Now I will be gone for the whole summer!"

"You liar!  I would never have a pillow as my best friend!  I'm Draco Malfoy!!!!!!

"Well I didn't know pillows had feelings!!!!  Malfoy just wont give me any quiet!"

Harry ran out of the cabin, suspecting what would come next.  The already shaking cabin began to shake even harder.  Suddenly the walls collapsed and the roof fell in.  Malfoy and Dudley escaped before the whole cabin was destroyed, but not before they got very dusty and dirty.  

The pillow that was under all the ruins of the cabin spoke in a shaky voice.  "Well are you two happy now?  I'm dying and I haven't even had a good.  It's all been people messing me up with their greasy hair and punching me to stop being angry.  Well what do I do when I'm angry?  I sit there and bear it because that's all I can do!  You humans can actually show your emotions!  Bye, bye cruel world!"  Then the pillow turned gray and everyone knew he was dead.

Malfoy and Dudley started to cry.  Dudley sobbed out "I never even knew his name!" While Malfoy screamed that the pillow had been such a good best friend.  Harry once again rolled his eyes and whispered one word.  "Blackmail."

Malfoy and Dudley immediately stopped crying and put on serious faces.  Harry smiled.  "Look who's coming." He said.  A very happy looking guy was coming towards them.  They all knew he was the head of Camp Friendship.

Malfoy and Dudley paled and looked at each other saying the same thing.  "Why me?"

**Well did you like that?  I hope so!!!  It was fun to write!!!!  If you give me lots of reviews I will write more very soon!**   


End file.
